


Had a Bad Day

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Poor Cas, Prompt Fill, Upset Cas, cas had a bad day, dean helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home, but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cas is grumpy so dean cheers him up. fluff and/or smut as you like <3 (moarheadcanons)

When Dean comes home from work, he knows something is up. Cas’ car is parked in his spot and crooked, his keys thrown across the table, school papers all over the floor, and there is a banging in the kitchen.  
“Cas?” He rushes to the kitchen to see Cas washing dishes and cleaning.   
  
Cas always cleans when hes angry, every spec of dust the enemy, its the way he copes when the world falls around him. Dean walks up behind his husband and wraps his arms around his waist. He nuzzles into the crook of his neck leaving a light kiss whispering, “Hey, Cas.” into his ear.  
  
Cas grumbles a ‘Hello, Dean’ but doesn’t push him away, that’s a good start. He doesn’t stop scrubbing the pot in his hands, however, the suds filling the sink and covering his hands. Dean’s arms tighten around Cas, pulling him closer into his chest. “Why don’t we go sit down on the couch.” He plants another kiss on Cas’ neck, “hmm? I’ll go get you your pajamas and bee blanket and we can cuddle and watch The Hobbit.” 

The pot drops into the soap filled sink, Cas rinses his hands and arms and turns to face Dean. His tear streaked face pulls at Dean’s heart, he has the need to fix it, the desire to go out and hurt who ever made his husband look this way, but he can’t. He won’t. Because that isn’t his job. His job is to help Cas feel better, to be here when Cas is ready to tell him what happened. He doesn’t need to fix anything, he just needs to be there for Cas, a strong pillar he can lean on when all the others come crashing down.   
  
Dean pulls him in closer, rubbing his back, one hand reaching up into his hair and carding through it. A thing he knows helps Cas calm down. They both let out a breath neither realized they were holding.   
  
“Its okay baby, its going to be okay.” Dean pulls away from Cas slightly, looking into his eyes, “I’ll go get everything and join you on the couch, okay?” He kisses Cas’ forehead and hugs him again, then quickly runs to get Cas’ and his own pajamas, a few blankets, and the movies they would be watching.   
  
When Dean gets back Cas is sitting in the corner of the couch staring at the wall holding tightly to one of the decorative pillows. Dean offers the pajamas first, “Getting comfortable will help you feel better.” Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes but full of love and gratitude. He took the pajamas and stood, stripping his suit and putting on the comfortable blue pants and the worn ac/dc tshirt Dean brought for him. He sits back down and Dean wraps him up in the bee blanket and kisses his forehead.   
  
“Which movie do you want to watch first, babe?” He says with a soft smile, spreading out their choices across their laps. Cas points to The Hobbit and Dean gets up and puts it in the player, coming back to Cas’ side and cuddling up around him adding another blanket over them both. Cas leans into Dean’s warmth and relaxes a bit.   
  
The movie plays and soon Dean hears Cas’ soft snores. Dean smiles, his husband looks happier now, which makes him feel better too. He tightens his arms around Cas and leaves a kiss in his hair.

“I love you.” He whispers quietly. “I hope you feel better.” Cas smiles in his sleep, and sinks in closer to Dean’s chest.


End file.
